


И ангелы поют в твоем сердце

by Stitching_Joker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ - не-оборотни, Дерек ровесник остальных мальчиков, приехавший в Бикон-Хиллс из другого города.<br/>Все перечисленные в тексте грегорианские хоралы можно послушать здесь: <a href="http://missa.ru/cantus_missae.htm">http://missa.ru/cantus_missae.htm</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	И ангелы поют в твоем сердце

Дерек вывел мотоцикл из гаража и задумчиво посмотрел на улицу перед домом. С одной стороны сосед поливал газон, с другой – лохматый пес сидел посреди двора и меланхолично чесал ногой за ухом. И тишина. Ни детских голосов, ни взрослой ругани… Тихо и благонравно до тошноты. Дерек с трудом подавил зевок – до ночи было еще далеко. С еще большим трудом он справился с желанием плюнуть на землю. Никто не стал бы его ругать за то, что он плюется в своем дворе, но такой протест выглядел жалко и убого даже в его собственных глазах. А уж если бы рядом был дядя, он непременно прокомментировал бы действия племянника в своей обычной ехидной манере, от которой Дереку хотелось одновременно самому провалиться сквозь землю и перегрызть дядюшке горло.  
Может, и зря они это все затеяли. Питера Хейла откомандировали в эту калифорнийскую глухомань, а он предложил сестре взять с собой племянника – все равно у того каникулы, так пусть посмотрит на работу страхового следователя, может, захочет пойти по стопам родственника. Всем будет хорошо – у Питера появится подрастающая смена, а Дереку проще будет идти по дороге, проторенной дядей. Дерек не возражал, ему и самому было интересно. В школе оставалось учиться всего один год, а он до сих пор не мог определиться с будущей профессией. Пока что ему больше всего нравилось гонять на мотоцикле. В родном городе Дерек входил в молодежную байкерскую группу, и больше всего в преддверии каникул он сожалел о том, что придется на время остаться без любимой машины.  
Сюрпризы, как водится, посыпались в последний момент. Страховая компания внезапно решила расширить свое отделение в Бикон-Хиллс, и Питеру Хейлу предложили по окончании расследования остаться штатным сотрудником на месте. Дерек, узнав об этом, лишь пожал плечами – ну останется и останется, а Дерек вернется домой доучиваться в школе. Талия с Питером, однако, предложили ему тоже пожить в Бикон-Хиллс. При поступлении в университет выпускник с отличными результатами тестов из маленького городка произведет на приемную комиссию куда более благоприятное впечатление, чем выпускник с теми же оценками из мегаполиса.  
Подумав, Дерек признал их доводы весомыми и стал собирать вещи, не особо переживая из-за переезда на новое место. Он с детства был не слишком общительным, друзей заводил с большим трудом, а когда начались прелести взрывного пубертатного возраста, со свойственным подросткам максимализмом растерял и тех немногих, которых имел. Когда Дереку купили байк, он как-то ненапряжно влился в группу таких же юношей с мотоциклами, ездил с ними на покатушки, но так и не сблизился больше ни с кем. Поэтому терять ему было особо некого и нечего – мотоцикл ему разрешили взять с собой.  
Дерек жил в Бикон-Хиллс уже неделю. Все это время он помогал дяде обустраивать их новый дом, и на улицу выходил разве что в магазин. Впрочем, несколько раз дядя брал его с собой на работу – когда это было возможно, разумеется. История, которая привела Питера на север Калифорнии, оказалась довольно запутанной, и по-быстренькому разобраться с ней, чтобы полноценно влиться в атмосферу взбудораженного расширением штата филиала, никак не получалось.  
Сожженный дом принадлежал семье Мартин. Сейчас, конечно, мистер и миссис Мартин ахали и заламывали руки, уверяя, что дом предназначался на продажу и находился в идеальном состоянии, причитали над ужасными убытками, но по городу гуляли слухи, что с этим домом дела обстояли далеко не радужно. Питеру как раз и предстояло проверить эти слухи: выяснить, в каком состоянии находился дом до пожара, а также проверить финансовую ситуацию в семье Мартин. Сгоревший дом находился вне городской черты, прихватывая с собой кусок окрестного леса, и мотаться туда было не слишком удобно, но Питер кропотливо, по крохам, собирал информацию, предпочитая все узнавать самостоятельно. Сегодня он не взял с собой Дерека, потому что встречался с каким-то очень важным свидетелем, страшно обеспокоенным своим инкогнито.  
И вот теперь Дерек стоял перед выездом на улицу, почему-то не решаясь просто сесть и поехать. Он не мог даже самому себе признаться, что смущается выставить себя напоказ перед горожанами, поэтому целую неделю старательно прибирался в доме. Но даже самая долгая и нудная уборка рано или поздно заканчивается – если, конечно, не завести лабрадора. А, ладно, плевать на все. Дерек несколько раз уже видел краем глаза парней, разъезжающих по улицам на байках и скутерах – значит, тут не считают подобные развлечения достойными геенны огненной. И то хлеб. Дерек решительно перекинул ногу через сиденье и завел мотор.  
Сначала он хотел поехать за город, но вовремя поймал себя на мысли, что отправляется в сторону того самого леса, в гуще которого сейчас вполне мог работать Питер. Если бы дядя мог и хотел взять Дерека с собой – он бы и так взял. Поэтому Дерек решительно развернулся и направился в центр города. В конце концов, кто ему мешает доехать до супермаркета и купить пакет молока? Третий.  
Когда он подъехал к магазину, то сразу забыл про молоко. На стоянке стояли несколько подростков примерно его возраста – все с транспортом, но никто не на машине. Дерек поморщился. Байки парней были не слишком крутыми, а двое и вовсе приехали на одноместных скутерах. Но, видимо, это и есть местная мототусовка, и другую он вряд ли найдет. Вздохнув, Дерек решительно подъехал к компании, заглушил мотор и снял шлем.  
– Привет, – если не хочешь прийти в сентябре в класс новеньким, проявляй инициативу, даже если тебя ломает от необходимости общаться с незнакомыми людьми.  
– Привет, – нестройно отозвались подростки.  
Они и правда выглядели довольно приветливо, к тому же байк Дерека явно вызвал у них уважение. Оставалась самая малость: подкрепить первое впечатление и добиться уважения к себе.  
– Я Дерек. Дерек Хейл.  
Не говори сразу слишком много. Возможно, они что-то уже о тебе слышали. Лучше узнай сначала, какую реакцию ты у них вызываешь.  
– Хейл? – наморщил лоб светловолосый красивый парень, сидящий на единственном приличном мотоцикле. – Это не твой отец разбирается сейчас с пожаром в доме Мартин?  
– Мой, – кивнул Дерек. – Только он мне не отец, а дядя.  
– И что твой дядя успел накопать?  
Кажется, этот красавчик знает о пожаре больше других, к тому же является заинтересованной стороной. Дерек быстро припомнил все, что знал про Мартинов. У них дочь, того же возраста, что и он. О сыне никто не говорил. Но ведь у дочери может быть ухажер?  
– Не знаю, – лучезарно улыбнувшись, легко соврал Дерек. – Он мне не докладывает, к сожалению.  
– К сожалению? – немедленно зацепился за последние слова высокий сутулый парень. Тонкие черты лица, обрамленного светлыми кудряшками, делали его похожим на херувима с классических религиозных картин. – А ты бы хотел знать побольше?  
– А ты бы не хотел? – внимательно посмотрел на него Дерек. – Конечно, мне интересно. Но Питер почти ничего не рассказывает. А вы все знаете Мартинов?  
– Лидия, их дочь, учится с нами вместе. Кстати, она девушка Джексона, – темноволосый парень на скутере с несимметричным лицом указал на красавчика и протянул Дереку руку. – Я Скотт. Скотт Маккол.  
Другие подростки, опомнившись, тоже стали наконец представляться Дереку.  
– Айзек Лейхи, – сказал херувим.  
– Джексон Уиттмор, – неохотно протянул красавчик.  
– Вернон Бойд, – кивнул единственный темнокожий парень, как и Скотт, оседлавший скутер.  
– Дэнни Махилани, – игриво стрельнул глазами высокий брюнет.  
– Мэтт Дэлер, – жизнерадостно потряс руку Дерека парень со встрепанными волосами, у которого на шее висел недешевый фотоаппарат.  
– Это вся ваша компания? – спросил Дерек, пожав всем руки.  
– Ну… есть еще такой Гринберг… он считает, что он тоже с нами, только у него почему-то никогда не получается поехать. Наверное, потому, что на велике ему за нами трудновато успеть, – сказал Джексон, и все расхохотались.  
– А ваши девчонки не против, что вы проводите вечера не с ними? – Дереку хотелось понять, насколько у Джексона близкие отношения с Лидией Мартин.  
– Мы катаемся по вторникам, четвергам и воскресеньям, – пояснил Скотт. – В остальные дни мы не собираемся. И девушки есть не у всех из нас.  
– Так они не возражают?  
– Моя Эллисон только рада – у нее есть достаточно времени на тренировки по стрельбе, – улыбнулся Скотт.  
– Я вообще не по этой части, – Дэнни опять лукаво стрельнул глазами в Дерека.  
– Если Лидии что-то не понравится или приспичит, – пожал плечами Джексон, – ей хватит упрямства самой обзавестись байком и притащиться сюда следом за мной.  
– И вы ее не прогоните? – уточнил Дерек.  
Все дружно расхохотались.  
– Не обижайся, – Скотт хлопнул Дерека по плечу. – Просто ты еще не знаешь, что такое Лидия Мартин. Познакомишься – сам поймешь. Проще остановить цунами или землетрясение.  
– Кстати, о Мартинах, – влез Мэтт. – Ты уедешь, когда твой дядя закончит расследование? Или останешься тут?  
– Когда Питер закончит с домом Мартинов, он останется тут жить. Местный филиал компании расширяется, его пригласили стать постоянным сотрудником. И я остаюсь вместе с ним.  
– А тебе в какой класс идти? – поинтересовался Скотт.  
– В последний, – вздохнул Дерек.  
– Значит, будешь учиться с нами, – хлопнул его по плечу Бойд. – Мы все тоже выпускники.  
– И ваш Гринберг? – вспомнил Дерек.  
– И он, родимый, – дурашливо-жалостливо пригорюнился Айзек.  
Все опять засмеялись.  
– Ты в лакросс играешь? – небрежно поинтересовался Джексон. – Мы все в команде, кроме Мэтта. Зато он делает о нас репортажи в школьной газете.  
Дерек уже понял, что Уиттмор считает себя круче других, и вряд ли это всем нравится. Но он не торопился осаживать Джексона. Сначала стань своим, а потом уже ставь на место тех, кто тебе не по душе.  
– Играю, – кивнул Дерек. – И, говорят, довольно неплохо.  
– Насколько неплохо? – Джексон, оказывается, мог напоминать своей настырностью репей.  
– Я был капитаном нашей команды, – спокойно ответил Дерек.  
– А откуда ты? – спохватился Айзек.  
– Из Сан-Диего.  
На стоянке повисла уважительная тишина. Только Джексон, скривившись, бросил:  
– И ты променял свой город на это убогое захолустье?  
– Люди везде одинаковы, – пожал плечами Дерек. – У меня было не очень много друзей, я почти ничего не потерял. Может, как раз здесь я найду новых.  
А вот это был удачный ход. Все расслабились и заулыбались.  
– Обязательно найдешь, – убежденно кивнул Скотт и первым надел шлем. – Ну что, поехали?  
– Куда вы ездите кататься? – спросил Дерек, тоже влезая в шлем.  
– Да куда глаза глядят, – беспечно отозвался Айзек. – В основном на окраины и за город, конечно, чтобы в городе не реветь и не вонять.  
– А кто капитан вашей команды по лакроссу? – парни уже заводили моторы, и Дереку пришлось кричать.  
– Джексон, – ткнул пальцем себе за плечо Айзек. – Он, конечно, засранец, но играет действительно как бог.  
Дерек только хмыкнул, пользуясь тем, что никто его не слышит. Посмотрим на вашего бога, когда начнется учеба. Возможно, в сентябре в местной школе появится новая религия? Усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, Дерек завел мотоцикл и вслед за другими парнями выехал со стоянки.  
Домой он вернулся в двенадцатом часу. Еще в девять вечера, понимая, что общение с новыми знакомыми затягивается, Дерек скинул дяде сообщение, что вернется поздно и что он в компании. Тем не менее, Питер выглядел недовольным.  
– Ненадолго же тебя хватило, – сказал он.  
– На что? – удивился Дерек.  
– На пай-мальчика, – Питер неожиданно улыбнулся. – Я так понял, у тебя нарисовались приятели в Бикон-Хиллс?  
– Ага, – кивнул Дерек. – Местные байкеры, если их можно так назвать.  
– А почему нельзя? – дядюшке бы прокурором работать, а не следователем, вцепляется в любое случайно оброненное слово, как бульдог.  
– Ну, во-первых, они не все на байках, есть два скутера, – с удовольствием принялся рассказывать Дерек. – Во-вторых, крутой байк там только один, остальные – так себе.  
– Не задирай нос, – Питер отвесил племяннику щелбан по упомянутому носу. – Тебе с ними еще год учиться.  
– А я и не задираю, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Просто рассказываю, как есть. Нормальные ребята, на самом деле.  
– Девчонку себе не присмотрел еще? – поинтересовался дядя.  
– Где? – искренне изумился Дерек. – В компании байкеров? Учебный год начнется, тогда и познакомлюсь с девчонками.  
Питер неопределенно пожал плечами.  
– Кстати, в компанию входит парень Лидии Мартин, – вспомнил Дерек.  
– Вы разговаривали о пожаре? – у Питера загорелись глаза.  
– Не особо. Но он спросил, что ты успел накопать.  
– Именно такими словами?  
– Именно такими словами. Ему явно не нравится, что ты ведешь расследование. Впрочем, ему, кажется, вообще никто и ничего не нравится. Кроме Лидии.  
– Если он еще что-нибудь брякнет про пожар…  
– Я сообщу тебе, – кивнул Дерек.

* * *  
Сообщать, однако, было решительно нечего. Сам Дерек никогда не заводил разговора про пожар, лишь старался подтолкнуть новых знакомых к этой теме, но не слишком назойливо. Но, кроме Джексона, никто больше не высказывал своего отношения к случившемуся. Да, сгорел. И все. Дядя приглашал Дерека на встречу с Мартинами, но Дерек благоразумно отказался. В результате он вел самую обычную жизнь подростка на каникулах: читал, играл на компьютере, катался на мотоцикле. Одно воскресенье ему пришлось пропустить – дядя брал его с собой в офис, показывал, как он работает с документами. Дерек попытался было взбрыкнуть, но Питер язвительно заметил, что работа следователя не прекращается по звонку будильника или заводскому гудку.  
– Вероятно, ты полагаешь, что если среди ночи тебе придет в голову мысль, которая может помочь в расследовании, то тебе стоит сказать ей «пардон, я не на службе», повернуться на другой бок и снова заснуть? Я не ожидал, что мой племянник настолько глуп, – каждое слово дяди жгло самолюбие Дерека словно кипятком.  
Конечно, он отправился с Питером. По дороге послал Макколу сообщение, что сегодня не сможет поехать с ними. Скотт немедленно отозвался: «Ужасно жаль, спасибо, что предупредил, а то бы мы тебя ждали». Маккол вообще оказался отличным парнем. Дерек не только виделся с ним на покатушках, но и общался в скайпе. С Айзеком и Бойдом, как оказалось, они играли в одну и ту же онлайн-игру. А Дэнни как-то намекнул на поход в клуб. Дерек, призвав на помощь все свои дипломатические способности, с благодарностями и сожалениями отказался. В общем, встреча на стоянке оказалась очень удачной, случайное знакомство явно перерастало в теплые приятельские отношения.  
В следующее воскресенье он явился на стоянку к супермаркету чуть ли не раньше всех, и был очень удивлен, когда подъехавший последним Джексон стянул шлем и с недовольным лицом заглушил мотор.  
– Разве мы никуда не едем? – спросил Дерек у Айзека.  
– Едем, обязательно едем, – успокоил его Айзек.  
– А чего мы тогда ждем?  
– Мда, – криво усмехнулся Джексон, – это ты, сам того не зная, очень точно подметил. Именно «чего».  
– Уиттмор, иди в жопу! – рассердился Скотт.  
– Да расслабьтесь вы уже, а то вы не знаете, что он еще ни разу не пришел вовремя, – улыбнулся Мэтт.  
Дерек непонимающе переводил взгляд с одного парня на другого.  
– Вы о ком?  
– О моем друге, – Скотт повернулся к Дереку, и тот поразился, какая светлая и нежная улыбка расцвела на лице Маккола. – Он скоро придет. Он ездит с нами по воскресеньям.  
Дерек вспомнил, что свое первое воскресенье он пропустил.  
– В понимании Стилински «скоро» – это в пределах ближайшего месяца, – сплюнул Джексон.  
– Стилински? – уточнил Дерек, не уверенный, что расслышал правильно.  
– Стилински, Стилински, – подтвердил Бойд. – Сын шерифа.  
– А зовут его как?  
– Стайлз.  
– Как?! Парни, вы прикалываетесь, ей-Богу. Нет такого имени!  
– Нет, ага, – широко улыбнулся Айзек. – А он сам взял и придумал.  
– Просто его зовут так, что никто все равно не может выговорить, – пояснил Мэтт.  
– Это как? – в Дереке проснулось любопытство.  
– Никто не знает, – развел руками Айзек. – Разве что Маккол.  
– Знаю, – кивнул Скотт, – но вы же не думаете, что я вам скажу?  
Дерек только теперь обратил внимание, что Маккол держит два шлема.  
– Это для него? – показал Дерек на второй шлем.  
– Ага.  
– А что, у него нет своего шлема?  
– У него только джип. Отец не разрешает ему ездить на мотоцикле, даже на скутере не разрешает.  
– Я смотрю, шериф у вас крутой малый, – недовольно поморщился Дерек.  
– Да нет, просто для Стайлза это может быть опасно.  
– Чем? – удивился Дерек. – Если он водит машину…  
– А он у нас больной, – хохотнул Джексон.  
– У него что, ДЦП? – осторожно поинтересовался Дерек.  
– У него СДВГ, – пояснил Скотт, одарив Уиттмора мрачным взглядом. – Машину водить можно, а на мотоцикле может не хватить внимания и реакции.  
– А с кем же он поедет? – недоумевающе посмотрел на Скотта Дерек. – На твой скутер двое ведь не сядут…  
– Да с кем угодно из нас, – обвел руками парней Мэтт. – Хоть со мной, хоть с Айзеком, хоть с Дэнни…  
– Надо так понимать, мотоцикл Джексона слишком дряхл и может не выдержать двоих? – Дерек насмешливо впился глазами в Уиттмора.  
Джексон начал наливаться краской от гнева.  
– Какого хрена…  
– Ну, тебя не назвали в числе потенциальных извозчиков, я и подумал…  
Вряд ли Джексон собирался дать ему в морду. Скорее всего, дело кончилось бы очередной порцией ядовитых фраз, но в этот момент сзади раздался залихватский свист. Дерек не успел обернуться, как на него со спины кто-то сиганул и заорал прямо в ухо:  
– А вот и я, чуваки! Заждались?  
Как в дождь поливалки, хотел сказать Дерек, но сцепил зубы и просто стряхнул парня на землю. Тот обошел Дерека кругом и снова присвистнул:  
– Это ты и есть крутой Хейл?  
Дерек почувствовал горячее желание убить новоприбывшего, вместо того, чтобы с ним знакомиться.  
– Кто сказал, что я крутой? – процедил он.  
– Да все, – беспечно мотнул головой парень и щелкнул по рулю мотоцикла Дерека. – И правда, крутой. А я Стайлз. Ну, кому на задницу я упаду сегодня?  
Все оживились и загомонили. Дерек чувствовал недоумение размером с Годзиллу, и оно продолжало расти. Стайлз не был ни красивым, как Джексон, ни приветливым, как Скотт, ни обходительным, как Дэнни. Обычный нагловатый подросток с курносым носом, уродской стрижкой, кучей родинок, щедрыми горстями рассыпанных по лицу и шее, и глазами странного оттенка – Дерек даже не мог понять, какого они цвета. Он бестолково и нелепо размахивал руками, спотыкался на ровном месте, застывал с дебильно открытым ртом…  
Дерек потряс головой, не понимая, как такое недоразумение могло оказаться в этой компании. Недоразумение, между тем, явно пользовалось повышенным спросом: парни хватали Стайлза за рубашку и наперебой уговаривали поехать каждый на своем мотоцикле. Только Джексон, разумеется, оставался в стороне, с презрением взирая на этот бедлам. Дереку очень хотелось потереть глаза, чтобы убедиться, что ему это не мерещится. Пока он пытался прийти в себя, Стайлз вразвалочку подошел к нему.  
– Джексон у нас не только крутой, он еще и мудак. А ты?  
Дерек от возмущения потерял дар речи.  
– Ну, я в том смысле, что у него корона с головы свалится меня подвезти. Ты такой же или нормальный?  
Больше всего Дереку сейчас хотелось послать несносного Стилински на хуй и укатить в закат. Только вот подобным поступком он действительно расписался бы в гордом звании мудака, поставив себя на одну доску с Джексоном. Хитрый сучонок загнал Дерека в угол, из которого был только один выход. Но Дерек не собирался спускать ему с рук откровенное хамство.  
– Я не понимаю, какого хера все с тобой так цацкаются, – в лоб сказал он, с удовольствием отметив, как у Стайлза вытянулось лицо. – По мне так ты такой же мудак, как и Уиттмор. Но мой мотоцикл не переломится везти двоих, и если уж всем так приспичило иметь тебя в компании – можешь садиться, я не собираюсь тебя стряхивать в канаву по дороге.  
Стайлз ошарашенно молчал. Скотт виновато крякнул. Айзек тихо давился смехом.  
– Испугался? – сочувственно спросил Дерек.  
Стайлз свирепо посмотрел на него, выхватил из рук Скотта шлем, напялил на голову как попало и решительно сел позади Дерека. Дерек невозмутимо поинтересовался:  
– Ну, теперь-то мы можем ехать? И держись, пожалуйста, я обещал не скидывать тебя специально, но ты можешь свалиться и без моей помощи, если не удержишься.  
Стайлз над его ухом совершенно отчетливо скрипнул зубами, но голос его был сладок как мед:  
– Да, мой благодетель.  
И в бока Дерека впились цепкие пальцы.  
Вести мотоцикл, как ни странно, Стайлз не мешал. Очень скоро он перестал пытаться проковырять Дереку живот до печенки и нормально обнял его ладонями. Он даже не вопил ему в ухо, чего Дерек, признаться, более чем ожидал от такого неугомонного и вредного придурка. Дерека куда больше беспокоило то, что он не мог понять, куда они едут. Кажется, за две недели он там еще ни разу не бывал. Не выдержав неизвестности, Дерек сам повернул, как мог, голову к Стайлзу и крикнул:  
– Ты знаешь, куда мы едем?  
Стайлз, неожиданно для него, не стал орать в ответ, а крепко прижался к его спине и потянулся как можно ближе к шлему Дерека. Дерек понял, что Стилински почему-то не хочет кричать и вновь повернулся к нему, как мог, стараясь лучше слышать.  
– Знаю, конечно. Там очень красиво и тихо!  
Все-таки Стайлзу пришлось повышать голос, Дерек повернулся еще, и по брови мазнули теплые сухие губы. Это случайное прикосновение вывело его из себя так, что он и правда чуть было не сбросил Стайлза в ближайшую канаву. С трудом удержав себя в руках, Дерек добавил газу, мгновенно оторвался от остальной компании и ушел в точку.  
– Эй, крутой Хейл! – неожиданно раздалось сзади. – Вроде как это я знаю, куда ехать, а не ты!  
– Так говори, куда!  
– На обочину! Ждать остальных!  
Дерек, сплюнув в сердцах, притормозил. Вскоре их догнали остальные парни и остановились рядом.  
– Ты чего? – налетел на Дерека Скотт – видимо, беспокоился за судьбу Стайлза. – Куда тебя понесло-то?  
– Да что-то забыл, что не знаю, куда ехать, – с деланой беспечностью отозвался Дерек.  
Скотт тревожно посмотрел на Стайлза (Дерек ни секунды не сомневался, что Маккол увидел самодовольную идиотскую ухмылку), бросил сумрачный взгляд на Дерека и вновь сел на скутер.  
Там, куда они приехали, было действительно красиво. Высокая скала, поросшая травой и цветами, нависала над лощиной, на которой там и сям виднелся редкий лесок. Как оказалось, почти все прихватили с собой пледы или пенку. Заглушив моторы, парни повалились на траву. Джексон демонстративно отошел подальше в сторону, швырнул на землю свою куртку, улегся на спину и уставился в небо, жуя травинку. Дереку садиться было не на что, да и сути происходящего он пока не понимал, поэтому он просто облокотился на свой мотоцикл, пытаясь выглядеть невозмутимым.  
Стайлз тоже не садился. Он задумчиво прошелся туда-сюда, посмотрел на опускающееся над лощиной солнце, вздохнул и вдруг запел, разведя руки в стороны:  
– Gloria in excelsis Deo…  
У Дерека перехватило дыхание. Голос у Стайлза оказался чистым, высоким. Возникало ощущение, что слышишь не пение, а негромкий перезвон хрустальных бокалов. Только почему-то со словами.  
– Et in terra pax hominibus bonae voluntatis… – продолжал Стайлз.  
Мелодия была странная, а текст и того чуднее. «Это же латынь!» – осенило вдруг Дерека, и он уставился на Стилински. Стайлз продолжал петь грегорианский хорал, вознося хвалу Господу.  
– Laudamus te, benedicimus te, adoramus te, glorificamus te…  
Дерек потрясенно опустился на траву и огляделся. Скотт смотрел на друга с бесконечным обожанием. У вечно хмурого Бойда расправилась складка над переносицей. Глаза Айзека стали какими-то прозрачными, и сейчас он как никогда был похож на ангела. Мэтт не пытался никого сфотографировать и вообще отложил камеру, с которой, как уже казалось Дереку, он не расставался даже в постели. По щеке Дэнни сползала слеза. Даже Джексон, делавший вид, что его это не касается – и тот перестал качать ногой, закинутой на другую ногу, выплюнул травинку и лежал расслабленно.  
Казалось, со всеми мальчиками произошло волшебное превращение. Из задиристых ершистых подростков они превратились во взрослых людей, накрытых каким-то озарением и просветлением. Дерек, помимо воли, поймал себя на том, что и у него не получается хмурить брови, что хочется лечь так же, как Джексон, на спину и смотреть в небо, пробиваясь взглядом за розовеющие от заката облака, ища за ними что-то очень важное…  
Стайлз допел «Gloria» и обернулся на друзей. Дерек стиснул зубы. «Только не ляпни сейчас ничего!» – взмолился он мысленно. Но Стайлз, к его удивлению, молчал. И все остальные тоже. Потом Стайлз вздохнул и снова запел, тише, чем прежде:  
– Kyrie eleison…  
У Дерека мурашки побежали по спине. Он смотрел на Стайлза и не узнавал того придурковатого парнишку, который так раздражал его еще полчаса назад. Дерек растерянно подумал, что если Айзек всегда казался ему живописным херувимом, то Стайлз, при всем несоответствии его внешности канонам, по которым рисуются ангелы на картинах, выглядит сейчас действительно неземным созданием – то ли ангелом, то ли… Дерек прикусил губу. Нет, в Стайлзе не было ничего демонического. Только чистый свет, льющийся изнутри вместе с высоким хрустальным голосом. Дереку захотелось плакать. А Стайлз пел и пел еще, Дерек впервые в жизни услышал столько религиозных песнопений разом. И откуда только Стилински их все знал?  
Пропев напоследок сияющую, как показалось Дереку в сгущавшихся сумерках, «Alleluia», Стайлз опустился на траву. Айзек тихонько закашлялся. Дерек опустошенно молчал, глядя на то, как небо, все еще ало-розовое с одной стороны, начинает заливать густая фиолетовая синева с другой. Стали появляться первые звезды. Наконец, Стайлз как-то зябко передернул плечами и своим обычным голосом сказал:  
– Блин, жрать хочется…  
Дерек вздрогнул и словно очнулся. Остальные ребята тоже оживились, заговорили все разом. Скотт дотянулся и хлопнул Стайлза по плечу:  
– Ща перекусим. С кем поедешь обратно?  
– Да хоть с Айзеком, – Стайлз вскочил и направился к мотоциклу Дерека, чтобы забрать свой шлем.  
Дерек почувствовал внутри странную щемящую пустоту. Казалось, у него отобрали что-то важное, хотя он не мог понять, что именно. Парни быстро собрали свои вещи и отправились обратно в город. Дерек больше не лез вперед, наоборот, держался позади и не мог заставить себя перестать сверлить взглядом спину в клетчатой рубашке, маячившую впереди на мотоцикле Айзека.  
В пиццерии, куда они заглянули, приехав в город, Стайлз вел себя как обычно. То есть Дерек так понял, что это было обычное для Стайлза поведение, поскольку никто не реагировал ни на идиотские шутки, ни на размахивание руками в опасной близости от лиц друзей, ни на довольно едкий иногда стеб, ни на мощный словесный понос, не прекращающийся даже с куском пиццы во рту. Джексон закатывал глаза и периодически огрызался, Айзек спокойно улыбался, Дэнни то и дело отпускал двусмысленные фразочки, Мэтт опять был весь в своей камере, Бойд сосредоточенно жевал, не отвлекаясь на внешние раздражители, Скотт пытался убедить всех не ссориться… Нормальный вечер с приятелями. Ненормальным было то, что Дерек не мог перестать смотреть на Стайлза. Общество которого, как он думал еще три часа назад, было невыносимым. Теперь невыносимой была мысль, что скоро они сядут каждый на свой байк и разъедутся по домам. Дерек хотел бы общаться со Стайлзом еще и еще, проблема была лишь в том, что Стайлз, похоже, совсем не рвался с ним общаться.  
«Кажется, меня все-таки записали в ряды мудаков», – подумал Дерек. В этот момент у Стайлза зазвонил телефон.  
– Да, пап, – бодро сказал Стайлз. – Не, мы пока в пиццерии зависли. Ну пааап…  
Наблюдая за тем, как лицо Стайлза неумолимо мрачнеет, Дерек усмехнулся. Вся их мнимая взрослость, вся их крутота и свобода, которой они бахвалятся друг перед другом – ровно до такого вот «ну пааап». Ну, в его случае – до «ну Пииитер». Разве что Джексон, похоже, вообще ни перед кем не привык отчитываться.  
Стилински тем временем закончил разговор и с недовольным лицом утянул последний кусок пиццы.  
– Срочно домой? – сочувственно спросил Скотт.  
– Да нет, – невнятно отозвался Стайлз. – Патрульная машина как раз поедет мимо пиццерии минут через пятнадцать, и захватит меня с собой. Даже лучше – не придется завтра относить тебе назад шлем, сам заберешь.  
Он повеселел и показал Скотту язык. Дерек молча покачал головой. Перепады настроения Стилински кого угодно могли сбить с толку. Оставалось только приучить себя не удивляться вообще ничему.  
Ровно через пятнадцать минут за окнами пиццерии засияли огни полицейской машины. Стайлз нехотя вылез из-за стола, обнялся со Скоттом, пожал руку Айзеку, Бойду и Дэнни, похлопал по плечу Мэтта, которого опять было невозможно оторвать от камеры, и, вяло махнув рукой в никуда, направился к выходу. Джексон не озаботился махнуть в ответ, да Стилински и не смотрел уже. Как и на Дерека.  
Без Стайлза за столом стало пусто и тихо. Парни продержались еще минут десять и тоже потянулись на выход. Первым умчался Скотт, смущенно пробормотав, что, возможно, еще успеет пожелать Эллисон спокойной ночи. Следом уехали Айзек и Джексон – они жили рядом. Бойд свалил как-то незаметно, даже не попрощавшись. Дэнни попытался втянуть Дерека в беседу, но у Дерека не было ни сил упражняться в изящном двусмысленном остроумии, ни желания поддерживать интерес Дэнни к себе. Он повернулся к Мэтту и просто спросил:  
– Поехали?  
Они жили не друг напротив друга, как Уиттмор и Лейхи, но довольно близко, и с покатушек обычно возвращались вместе. Мэтт кивнул, что-то сфотографировал в кустах на противоположной стороне улицы и бережно зачехлил камеру.  
– Слушай, я хотел спросить, – сказал Дерек, надевая шлем.  
– Что? – когда Мэтт отрывался от камеры, он вполне был способен реагировать на происходящее вокруг с искренним живым интересом.  
– Это насчет Стилински… – начал было Дерек, но тут из дверей пиццерии вышел Дэнни со слегка обиженным выражением лица, и Дерек замолчал.  
Мэтт пожал плечами и завел мотоцикл. Дерек мрачно оседлал свой и выехал со стоянки, думая, кого еще можно расспросить о Стайлзе. К Скотту обращаться не хотелось – тот, кажется, до сих пор подозревал Дерека в намерении урыть своего лучшего друга по горло в землю. Айзек наверняка мог много чего рассказать, но Дерек уже знал, каким неприятным на его лице бывает выражение «я понимаю больше, чем ты надеешься». Бойд, кажется, не особо дружил со Стилински, не говоря уж о Уиттморе. Дэнни же интересовался своими приятелями в основном на предмет возможности завязать романтические отношения.  
Возле своего дома, однако, Мэтт не свернул к воротам, а подрезал Дерека, загородив ему дорогу, и заглушил мотор.  
– Так что ты хотел спросить про Стилински?  
Дерек обрадовался. Из всех парней, кажется, только Мэтт и Айзек смотрели на Стайлза непредвзято, и Мэтт не имел привычки натягивать на лицо понимающую улыбочку.  
– Я хотел спросить… вот это вот, что он пел...  
– Грегорианские хоралы, – любезно подсказал Мэтт. – Тебе не понравилось? Скучно?  
– Да нет, у него обалденный голос, можно слушать и слушать, но… Откуда он вообще все это знает?  
Мэтт хмыкнул.  
– Тебе его фамилия ни о чем не говорит?  
– Стилински? А о чем она мне должна говорить?  
– Он же поляк. Ну, то есть, он, конечно, родился в Штатах, и его родители тоже, но они поляки. А поляки – они же жуткие католики. Ну, в смысле, жутко религиозные католики. Тьфу, то есть, конечно, не жутко, Стайлз и сам не особо этим заморачивается, просто…  
Мэтт, кажется, запутался в собственных мыслях. Подумав, он начал заново:  
– Короче. Его отец шериф, это ты знаешь.  
– Знаю, – кивнул Дерек.  
– Ну вот. А мать умерла, когда ему было лет десять, кажется. И она была католичкой. Отец, вроде как, тоже, но он не очень в это все ударенный. А мать всегда ходила к воскресным мессам. Стайлза тоже пыталась приучать, но без особого фанатизма, да он и маленький еще был, и не очень интересовался, а потом она… вот. Умерла, в общем. И он стал ходить к мессе. Не сразу, когда постарше стал, кажется, лет с четырнадцати или пятнадцати ходит каждое воскресенье.  
– В религию подался? – поднял брови Дерек.  
– Знаешь, как ни странно, но – нет. Просто он таким образом как бы чтит память матери. Ну и, думаю, вспоминает о ней. Он не любит об этом разговаривать, это мы все постепенно поняли. Началось-то все вообще странно.  
– Как? – Дерек напрягся. То, что у Стайлза хватало странностей, он и так уже понял, но смерть матери могла серьезно пошатнуть любую психику.  
– Мы даже и не знали сначала, что он… ну, начал в церковь ходить. Просто однажды собрались в воскресенье, и он тоже припе… кхм, пришел. У него-то байка нет и не было никогда. Джексон тогда начал над ним издеваться – что, говорит, велик старый одолжишь у Маккола, что ли? Долгие же у нас будут покатушки, если мы все тебя ждать будем. В общем, как всегда. Ну, ты его знаешь уже.  
Дерек молча кивнул.  
– Ну вот. А Скотт разозлился и сказал, что раз так, то и он с нами не поедет. Ну то есть он бы, конечно, просто взял Стайлза с собой, но на скутере-то вдвоем не сядешь. Джексон забухтел, что не больно-то и надо, можем и без Скотта обойтись, и Айзек на него вызверился. Они накануне поцапались, я уж не помню, из-за чего. И тут Лейхи не упустил насолить Уиттмору. Заткнись, говорит, если тебе ничего и никого не надо, то это не значит, что все такие мудаки, как ты.  
Услышав «мудак» в адрес Джексона, Дерек непроизвольно улыбнулся. Он и сам так мысленно называл Уиттмора, а Стайлз, с его феноменальным отсутствием тормозов, говорил это прямо в глаза. Приятно было, что в этом они все совпадали.  
– И Лейхи сказал Стилински: садись, со мной поедешь. У Дэнни второй шлем случайно оказался – он вроде какого-то парня ждал, склеил накануне, пригласил покататься, а тот не пришел. Ну и Стайлз поехал с нами. Такой потерянный был, ни на что почти не реагировал. Джексон его чморит, а он даже не огрызается. И мы поехали на эту скалу. Там красиво, правда?  
– Очень красиво, – согласился Дерек.  
– И он, когда приехал, сначала ходил все кругами, ходил. И молчал. Джексон на него наорал – мол, ты хоть на минуту можешь шило из жопы вытащить? Стайлз тогда только зыркнул на него – и опять промолчал. Но уселся. Сидел, сидел… Мы уж обратно собрались, и вдруг он запел. Как сейчас помню.  
– Что? – вырвалось у Дерека. – Что он пел в первый раз?  
– Kyrie eleison, – вздохнул Мэтт. – У меня аж мурашки по коже пошли, словно морозом продрало. Да тогда всех накрыло. Ну, ты сам слышал, какой у него голос. И еще от шока – никто ж такого не ожидал. А потом расплакался и ушел, не дожидаясь нас. А мы еще минут десять, наверное, пытались в себя прийти. И, знаешь, все молчали. Назад когда поехали, Дэнни его по дороге подобрал и отвез домой. А Маккол потом рассказал, что в этот день как раз была годовщина смерти его матери. И про церковь тоже. Он-то знал, ему Стилински еще раньше сказал. Вот как-то так и повелось, что по воскресеньям он стал с нами ездить. И петь. Скотт потом шлем купил, специально для него. Только хранится он у Скотта все равно, потому что Стайлзу его, кроме как с нами, и надеть-то некуда.  
– Он сегодня так много пел, – покачал головой Дерек. – Наверное, все песнопения мессы нам пропел?  
– Не знаю, – беспечно отозвался Мэтт. – Я как-то не в материале. Он, вообще, поет их как попало. Ну, в смысле, на службе они же должны в определенном порядке идти, верно? А он когда с чего начнет. Иногда много поет, вот как сегодня. Иногда два-три пропоет – и все, пауэр офф, поехали жрать. Он после пения всегда жрать почему-то хочет.  
– А как зимой? – спросил Дерек.  
– Что? Не, зимой он не поет. Говорит, голос так сорвать можно, на холоде. А в помещении петь не хочет. Говорит, акустика совсем другая, надо или в церкви петь, или на природе. А по мне – так акустика-то дело десятое, а вот настроение совсем не то.  
– Совсем не то, – медленно кивнул Дерек, соглашаясь с Мэттом. – Спасибо, что просветил.  
– Да ну, нормально все, – Мэтт хлопнул его по плечу. – Ты ж новенький пока, откуда тебе знать, если мы не расскажем.  
– А у него девчонка есть? – неожиданно для себя ляпнул Дерек, не успев поймать себя за язык.  
– У кого? – изумился Мэтт. – У Стилински? Смеешься? Ты же его видел. И, поверь, он не придуривается, он всегда такой… придурок.  
– Он не придурок, – тихо возразил Дерек, проклиная сам себя, но не в силах смолчать.  
– Ну да, – кивнул нисколько не обескураженный Мэтт, – просто ведет себя по-придурочному. Вообще-то, у него мозги ого-го какие, он практически отличник в школе, лучше него только Лидия учится. Он в нее, кстати, с третьего класса влюблен. Она с Джексоном уже три года трахается, а он все слюни на нее пускает.  
Дерек сжал кулаки и на этот раз заставил себя промолчать. Язык у Дэлера как помело, метет все подряд, не сортируя на хорошее и плохое, а Дереку любая информация интересна.  
– Ну пока, – все так же беспечно улыбнулся Мэтт.  
– Пока, – Дерек пожал ему руку, но остался стоять на месте, задумчиво глядя, как Мэтт заезжает в свои ворота. – Пока-пока.

* * *  
Во вторник Стайлз на покатушки не пришел. Дерек, конечно, помнил, что Стайлз присоединяется к компании только по воскресеньям, но втайне все же надеялся его увидеть. Увы, Стилински явно предпочитал не нарушать сложившееся расписание. Впрочем, для человека с СДВГ, наверное, действительно важно было планировать и четко организовывать свою жизнь. С другой стороны, учитывая, насколько сумбурное и хаотичное впечатление он производил, Дереку казалось, что даже строгое планирование Стайлзу не очень-то помогает.  
В четверг днем Дерек отправился в супермаркет за продуктами. Во вторник и среду Питер работал с документами дома, и Дерек неожиданно увлекся. Бросить дядю во вторник вечером его заставила лишь слабая надежда увидеть Стайлза. Среду же они оба просидели дома, и в результате подъели практически все, что было в холодильнике. Сегодня с утра дядя умчался в офис, велев Дереку пополнить запасы. Вспоминая, что еще нужно купить, Дерек нагрузил полную тележку. Уже пройдя кассу, он мрачно покачал головой. Такие закупки хороши, когда у тебя машина, а вот разместить это все на багажнике мотоцикла – та еще задачка.  
– Фигасе, и на чем ты все это попрешь?  
Дерек чуть не подпрыгнул, услышав знакомый голос. Обернувшись, он увидел Стайлза, который насмешливо улыбался, стоя возле голубого джипа весьма преклонных лет.  
– Так ты на нем ездишь? – удивился Дерек.  
– На нем, – улыбку немедленно смело с лица Стайлза, и он настороженно нахмурился. – Не нравится?  
Дерек подумал немного. Он не любил врать, но предпочитал обдумывать свои слова.  
– Классная машина. Другая бы столько не отбегала. И… тебе подходит.  
Только сказав это все, Дерек понял, что не соврал. Странный, нелепого цвета джип действительно очень подходил Стайлзу.  
– А то, – расслабился Стайлз и довольно ухмыльнулся. – Вещь!  
Дерек кивнул. Его безумно радовало, что после их воскресного общения Стайлз сам, первым заговорил с ним.  
– Так ты чего, собрался это все на мотоцикле увезти? – вернулся к прежней теме Стайлз.  
Дерек сконфуженно почесал в затылке.  
– Мы с Питером вчера почти все съели дома, и я что-то слегка… погорячился в магазине.  
– Это точно, – кивнул Стайлз. – Хочешь идею?  
– Давай, – кивнул Дерек.  
– Ты, – Стайлз резко нацелился обоими указательными пальцами Дереку в грудь, – сейчас грузишь свои покупки в мой джип, и я везу их к тебе домой. Только сначала ты ждешь меня тут полчаса… ну или можешь зайти в магазин еще разок, вместе со мной – вдруг ты забыл прихватить еще тонны две продуктов?  
Стайлз довольно заржал. Дерек стоял и думал, как такое может быть, что из этого горла четыре дня назад вырывались не гогочущие звуки, а нежный высокий дискант, прозрачный и холодный, как осеннее небо. Стайлз, отсмеявшись, вопросительно поднял брови.  
– Я пойду с тобой, – опомнился Дерек. – Поможешь засунуть пакеты в багажник?  
– Да не вопрос, – Стайлз подхватил ближайшие к нему два пакета. – Но я сначала свои покупки домой закину, я тут рядом живу. А потом уже к тебе поедем. Лады?  
– Лады, – Дерек тоже стал загружать покупки в багажник. – Слушай, а почему ты на покатушки приходишь только по воскресеньям?  
– Может, потому, что мне покатушничать не на чем? – Стайлз издевательски обвел руками свой джип.  
– Ну, ребята же всегда готовы тебя подвезти.  
– Не хочу их напрягать, – неожиданно серьезно поморщился Стайлз. – Так вроде все по-честному: они меня везут, а я им пою. А просто так на халяву ездить…  
– Они же твои друзья, – тихо сказал Дерек. – Неужели ты думаешь, что все должно быть по принципу «ты – мне, я – тебе»? Да и поешь ты не для того, чтобы расплатиться.  
– Не для того, – согласился Стайлз, не глядя на Дерека. – Плата тут вообще ни при чем. Это из-за… – он замолчал и не продолжил.  
– Из-за мамы, – кивнул Дерек и пояснил в ответ на удивленный взгляд Стайза: – Мне Мэтт рассказал.  
– Трепло, – беззлобно хмыкнул Стайлз. – Да, это из-за мамы.  
– Ты бы все равно пел, правда? Даже если тебя бы никто не слушал?  
– Не-а, – небрежно бросил Стайлз. – Мне бы тогда петь негде было. Я бы не поперся один на джипе искать, где бы найти такую сцену, чтобы с нее поголосить.  
– Зачем ты так говоришь о себе? Почему «поголосить»? Ты разве сам не замечаешь, как на них действует твой голос?  
– На них? – криво усмехнулся Стайлз. – Забавно. «На них». Не «на нас». Умеешь ты опустить, чувачок.  
– Я говорю о том, что видел своими глазами, – принялся оправдываться Дерек. – А свои впечатления я все равно словами передать не смогу.  
Стайлз пристально посмотрел на него, и Дерек, смутившись, заговорил торопливее, пытаясь перевести разговор на другую тему:  
– Это же просто чудо, что в таком возрасте у тебя голос до сих пор не сломался.  
– Разговорный – сломался, – не согласился Стайлз. – А пою почему-то до сих пор дискантом.  
– А почему ты не поешь в церковном хоре? – спросил Дерек. – Тебя бы с руками там оторвали.  
– Меня бы с руками оторвали, – кивнул Стайлз, – да только я бы с ногами оттуда вырвался.  
– Почему? Ты же ходишь в церковь.  
– Я хожу в церковь не из-за церкви, – Стайлз отвел взгляд и попинал носком кроссовки покрышку джипа. – Это тоже из-за мамы. Это все равно что… ну я не знаю. Понимаешь, обычно ходят на могилу. Но когда я прихожу на могилу, я вижу камень с надписью. И знаю, что там, под ним – мама. Мертвая. А в церковь… она же тоже ходила туда. Живая. Когда я слышу церковный хор, мне кажется, что в нем звучит и ее голос. Хотя женщины в церкви не поют, но…  
Дереку перехватило дыхание от сочувствия.  
– Теперь ты поешь вместо нее, – сказал он сорвавшимся голосом. – Но ты мог бы петь и в церкви.  
– Не мог бы, – Стайлз упрямо наклонил голову и потер шею. – Я не хочу попасть под все их строгие правила. Да я в них и не вписываюсь никаким боком. А уж если узнают, что…  
Он запнулся и уставился на Дерека испуганными глазами.  
– Эй, я ни о чем не спрашиваю, если ты не хочешь рассказывать, – Дерек выставил ладони перед собой. – И вообще, пошли в магазин уже?  
– Пойдем, – с облегчением согласился Стайлз. – Прихватим тебе еще пару тонн продуктов.  
Парни расхохотались и направились к входу в супермаркет.  
Через час они подъехали к дому Стилински. Стайлз выпрыгнул из джипа и приглашающе повел рукой в сторону дома:  
– Добро пожаловать! Заодно поможешь притащить все пакеты разом, – он снова засмеялся.  
– Легко, – Дерек спрыгнул с мотоцикла и с готовностью полез в багажник. – Главное, не перепутать, где мои, а где твои.  
– Я свои на бантик завязал, – похвалился сообразительностью Стайлз. – Так что смотри внимательнее.  
– Мои завязаны узлом, – согласился Дерек. – Вот этот, например, мой. Или…  
Он поднял пакет и всмотрелся в него внимательнее.  
– Блин. Слушай, шпинат я точно не брал, и брокколи тоже.  
– Чего? – Стайлз вырвал пакет у него из рук. – Это же мой!  
– А почему ручки узлом?  
– Я на бантик завязывал, – растерянно отозвался Стайлз.  
– А потом за эти бантики поднимал и грузил? – скептически сложил руки на груди Дерек.  
– Ну да.  
– Поздравляю. Все свои бантики ты затянул в такие же узлы, как у меня.  
Стайлз сунул нос в багажник и вылез обратно с убитым выражением лица.  
– Все одинаковые…  
– Давай смотреть, что в каком лежит, – вздохнул Дерек.  
– Давай, – повеселел Стайлз. – Брокколи точно моя. А в этом банка с арахисовым маслом. Я такую гадость не ем.  
– Да ладно тебе, гадость, – Дерек отобрал у Стайлза свой пакет. – Питер обожает мазать им сэндвичи. Он большой, ему можно. Так. Тут яйца. Твои?  
– Мои при мне! – Стайлз заржал.  
– Дебил, – Дерек против воли сам расплылся в улыбке до ушей. – Я так понимаю, девчонки у тебя нет?  
– Чего это? – Стайлз немедленно перестал смеяться и уставился на Дерека с подозрением.  
– Ну, просто если у тебя нет девчонки, то я даже и не знаю, как тебе сказать, что я вижу в следующем пакете…  
– Я не брал презервативы, – быстро сказал Стайлз.  
– Чувааак, – Дерек сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. – Ничего, спермотоксикоз рано или поздно проходит. Тут орешки.  
– Крепкие? – Стайлз отчаянно пытался удержаться от идиотского смеха.  
– Очищенные! – Дерек не выдержал и расхохотался первым. – Арахис!  
Согнувшись пополам и подвывая от смеха, они поделили пакеты и понесли покупки Стайлза в дом.  
Дом Дереку понравился. Внутри было чисто и светло, и Дерек подумал, что когда-то тут, наверное, были очень счастливы. Проходя в кухню мимо открытых дверей большой комнаты, Дерек заметил большое фото на комоде, но не успел рассмотреть. Пока Стайлз, ворча, запихивал продукты в холодильник, Дерек прошел обратно, остановился на пороге комнаты и всмотрелся в лицо темноволосой улыбающейся женщины, изображенной на фотографии. Она смотрела на Дерека так, словно они были давними и очень близкими друзьями, и у них была какая-то замечательная общая тайна. Дерек с трудом проглотил комок в горле и с сожалением подумал, как же эту женщину должны были любить при жизни, если даже ее фото производит такое впечатление.  
– Это мама, – тихо сказал Стайлз, остановившись у него за спиной.  
– Да, я понял, – Дерек неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, повернулся к Стайлзу и неожиданно столкнулся с ним нос к носу – Стайлз стоял куда ближе, чем он думал.  
Дерек в панике сделал шаг в сторону и опустил глаза.  
– Она очень красивая, – торопливо сказал он. – И очень… хорошая.  
Последнее слово прозвучало как-то нелепо, но ничего другого он придумать не смог. Насколько он мог судить по фото, мама Стайлза была веселая, умная, добрая и любящая, но не расписывать же все это ее сыну. К его удивлению, Стайлз не стал издеваться над его словами.  
– Да, – сказал он с незнакомым еще Дереку задумчивым выражением лица. – Она была очень хорошая.  
До машины они дошли в неловком молчании. Руля к своему дому, Дерек думал о том, что Стайлз очень похож на свою мать. Те же глаза, такое же открытое лицо. Но если его мать казалась добрым другом, то Стайлз приводил Дерека в смятение. Он сам не мог понять, почему его так тянет к этому странному парню, но совершенно точно чувствовал, что без Стайлза мир тускнеет и теряет что-то очень важное. «Ты идиот, – выругал себя Дерек, проверив в зеркало заднего вида, едет ли за ним по-прежнему Стайлз. – Неделю назад ты его даже не знал».  
Въехав в свой двор, Дерек повернулся к заехавшему следом Стайлзу и снял шлем.  
– Зайдешь? – поинтересовался он, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос звучал непринужденно.  
Стайлз уставился на него, как на инопланетянина.  
– Конечно, зайду, чувак, у тебя же пакетов – штук десять. Не буду же я ждать, пока ты один их перетаскаешь. Или ты думал, я их вывалю посреди двора и отчалю?  
Дерек снова мысленно побился головой об стену. В присутствии Стайлза мозги ему категорически отказывали.  
Вдвоем они за один раз занесли все пакеты в дом. Стайлз, как и Дерек, с любопытством огляделся вокруг и заметил фотографию Талии в гостиной.  
– А это твоя мама? – спросил он.  
– Да, – Дереку почему-то было жутко неудобно перед Стайлзом, что его мама жива и здорова. – Она осталась в Сан-Диего.  
Стайлз задумчиво кивнул, и Дерека внезапно прорвало:  
– Мне очень жаль из-за твоей мамы. Я… я понимаю, это звучит по-идиотски спустя столько лет…  
– Если бы ты был с ней знаком, тебе бы не казалось это идиотским даже спустя несколько лет, – покачал головой Стайлз.  
– Мне показалось, что я был с ней знаком, как только я взглянул на фото, – выпалил Дерек. – Как будто она была… моим другом. И мне стало так жаль…  
– Спасибо, – сказал Стайлз неестественно ровно. – Ну… я пошел?  
– Спасибо, что помог, – опомнился Дерек и протянул руку.  
Стайлз крепко пожал ее и вышел.  
Дерек устало опустился на ступеньку лестницы и спросил себя, пройдет ли когда-нибудь это наваждение, или он так и будет выставлять себя еще большим идиотом, чем сначала ему самому показался Стайлз.

* * *  
Воскресенья Дерек дождался с трудом. Теперь, когда он знал, где живет Стайлз, было очень трудно бороться с искушением сесть на байк и словно невзначай проехать мимо его дома – вдруг он окажется рядом. Дерек обзывал себя дебилом, ругал на чем свет стоит, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Единственное, что ему оставалось, чтобы не выглядеть одуревшим Ромео – представлять себе, что бы на той или иной его поступок сказал Питер.  
Питер в его воображении сначала навечно наклеил на лицо самое ехидное выражение из своего арсенала, а потом вусмерть обвешался фейспалмами, повторяя: «Дерек, ДЕРЕК!!!» Других слов Питера по поводу своего поведения Дерек представить не мог, но сильно подозревал, что это лишь потому, что других слов у дяди бы просто не осталось. У него и самого не оставалось слов, которыми он бы мог объективно описать то, что с ним сейчас творилось. Точнее, в голову ему настойчиво стучались два слова, но Дерек с ними мужественно сражался, не желая признавать очевидное.  
Стайлз, к всеобщему удивлению, в этот раз не опоздал – пришел одновременно с подъехавшим последним Бойдом. Дерек уставился на него в радостном предвкушении, но Стайлз повел себя неожиданно: сначала, не обращая внимания на Дерека, поручкался со всеми остальными, кроме Джексона, и только потом подошел к нему и небрежно похлопал по рулю мотоцикла, вновь не протягивая руку.  
– Привет, крутой Хейл. Ну что, опять будешь рассказывать, какой я мудак? О, кстати, привет, Уиттмор. Или позволишь моей бренной заднице взгромоздиться на твое произведение мотоциклетного искусства?  
Джексон скривился и сплюнул. Дерек смотрел на Стайлза, молча открывая и закрывая рот. У него было ощущение, что четверг ему приснился. Стилински действительно вновь вел себя как мудак, но заново озвучивать этот факт было бы глупо. Но и молчать, как идиот, больше не хотелось. Стайлз нравился Дереку. Действительно нравился. И если Дерек не хочет, чтобы его сейчас запалила вся компания разом… Что ж, Стилински не единственный, кто умеет словом выбивать из людей дух. Дерек быстро взял себя в руки.  
– Я позволю твоей очаровательной заднице взгромоздиться на мой драгоценный мотоцикл, – лениво протянул Дерек, обшаривая взглядом Стайлза с головы до ног, – если ты пообещаешь, что обратно тоже поедешь со мной.  
На несколько секунд у Дерека появилась возможность насладиться потрясающим зрелищем: Стилински с открытым ртом, хлопающий глазами и не знающий, что сказать.  
– Эээ… – протянул Стайлз, с трудом вновь обретая дар речи. – Чувак, ты на меня запал?  
Стайлз с растерянной улыбкой оглянулся, ища поддержки у друзей, но все пребывали в таком же шоке, как и он сам.  
– Зачем так усложнять? Понимаешь, я же из Сан-Диего, – очаровательно улыбнулся Дерек. – Там намного теплее. А у вас тут вечера холодные. Когда едем обратно по темноте, у меня спина мерзнет.  
Первым заржал Айзек, к которому почти сразу же присоединились Мэтт и Бойд. Дэнни разглядывал Дерека с веселым изумлением. Джексон изо всех сил старался удержать хохот внутри, но получалось плохо. Скотт единственный смотрел на Дерека с обидой.  
– Не парься, – Дерек обогнул так и стоящего столбом Стайлза, подошел к Скотту и хлопнул его по плечу. – Я его не съем.  
Скотт посмотрел все еще недоверчиво, но второй шлем Дереку все-таки отдал. Дерек вернулся к Стайлзу, сам надел на него шлем и тихо сказал, пока другие подростки, гомоня, рассаживались по своим мотоциклам и скутерам:  
– Просто не веди себя сам, как мудак.  
Стайлз уставился на него так свирепо, что Дерек не удивился бы, если бы получил шлемом по морде. Подумав немного, он добавил:  
– Пожалуйста.  
Вот теперь, кажется, ему удалось удивить Стайлза по-настоящему. Тот как-то сдулся, застегнул шлем и молча полез на заднее сиденье. Дерек завел мотоцикл и выехал со стоянки одним из последних. Судя по ощущениям, Стайлз старался сидеть как можно дальше от него, а держался за бока Дерека так невесомо, что тот непроизвольно держал скорость не выше тридцати миль в час, хотя за городом обычно гонял на пятидесяти.  
В этот раз Стайлз начал с традиционного Kyrie eleison. То есть это теперь Дерек знал, что традиционного. Он погуглил насчет католических месс и запомнил названия и примерный смысл песнопений. Видимо, настроение у Стайлза было не очень. Он даже Gloria не стал петь, а закончил и вовсе чем-то незнакомым – там, где Дерек читал про мессу, такой текст не упоминался.  
– Stabat mater dolorosa juxta Crucem lacrimosa, dum pendebat Filius…  
Дерек не понимал слов, но напев был похож на народную песню, льющуюся свободно и неторопливо, и звучал так же просто и грустно. Когда стало ясно, что больше Стайлз петь не будет, все зашевелились, но как-то вяло. По озадаченным лицам приятелей Дерек понял, что что-то пошло не по обычному сценарию. Пока Скотт вытягивал из огрызающегося Стайлза, куда тот сейчас хочет поехать, Дерек поймал за рукав Айзека и быстро и тихо спросил:  
– Что не так?  
Айзек передернул плечами, но ответил – так же тихо и быстро:  
– Он раньше это не пел.  
– Последнее?  
– Да. Я не знаю, что это.  
Дерек кивнул и больше ничего не сказал. Скотт все еще пытался успокоить Стайлза, и это тоже было как-то странно. Насколько Дерек понимал, напевшись, Стайлз обычно пребывал в благодушном настроении, а сейчас напоминал ощетинившийся колючками куст чертополоха. Вот Стайлз бурно взмахнул руками, и Скотт с обиженным выражением лица вернулся к остальным парням.  
– Стилински не в настроении, – сердито сказал он. – Давайте сами решать, куда поедем.  
Услышав, что Скотт назвал Стайлза по фамилии, Дерек понял, что он здорово обиделся. Стайлз закатил глаза, отвернулся от всех и отошел ближе к обрыву. Дерек не думал, что Стилински планирует сигануть вниз, но ему стало не по себе. Не задумываясь над тем, что делает, он быстро подошел к Стайлзу.  
– Перестань, пожалуйста, – сказал Дерек со спины ему в ухо.  
Стайлз не ответил, лишь дернул плечом.  
– Я понимаю, что с тобой что-то происходит, но не понимаю, что.  
– Что ты можешь понимать? – спросил Стайлз очень ровным голосом, по-прежнему не поворачиваясь к Дереку. – Неделю назад ты меня даже не знал.  
Дерек закусил губу. Это были именно те слова, которые он день за днем твердил себе, пытаясь справиться со своей тягой к Стайлзу. Но теперь, когда их повторил сам Стайлз, Дереку стало ясно – он пытался делать совсем не то, что на самом деле ему было нужно.  
– Теперь знаю, – шепнул он Стайлзу на ухо. – И хочу тебя кое о чем попросить.  
– О чем? – Стайлз немного напрягся.  
– Пожалуйста, держись за меня крепче, когда поедем обратно. Я каждую секунду боюсь, что ты можешь упасть. Держись нормально, ладно? Вот так.  
Дерек, закусив губу, собрал в кулак все свое мужество, зажмурился и положил ладони на талию Стайлза. Стайлз, кажется, вовсе перестал дышать.  
– Ты же поедешь обратно со мной? – полуутвердительно спросил Дерек спустя три секунды, когда понял, что Стилински не собирается засветить ему в глаз.  
– Ты меня вынудил шантажом, – голос Стайлза был деревянным и придушенным.  
– Никто не заставлял тебя на него поддаваться. У меня не единственный мотоцикл, ты мог поехать с Айзеком, с Мэттом, с…  
Стайлз развернулся. Как в четверг у него дома, они снова оказались нос к носу, но на сей раз Дерек не отступил и не отпустил рук. Стайлз взглядом показал на дерековы ладони на своих боках и изобразил на лице вопрос.  
– Ты стоишь слишком близко к обрыву, – пояснил Дерек.  
– Ммм… А если я отойду?  
– А тебе некуда отходить. Сзади обрыв, спереди я.  
– Я могу отойти в сторону, – Стайлз упрямо закусил губу.  
– Тогда почему ты до сих пор этого не сделал?  
Стайлз молча вырвался из рук Дерека, обогнул его и пошел к мотоциклу. Дерек, вздохнув, последовал за ним. «Неделю назад ты его даже не знал», – снова всплыло у него в голове, но Дерек давно знал, какие два слова будут ответом на это, и больше не боялся этих слов. Ему стало легче дышать. Стайлз мог врезать ему в ту же секунду, как Дерек его коснулся, но не сделал этого. А значит, у Дерека все еще есть шанс.  
Стайлз тем временем подошел к Скотту и обнял его за плечи. Судя по всему, он извинялся за свою грубость. Скотт отмяк быстро, тоже обнял Стайлза и спросил:  
– Так куда мы теперь?  
– А давайте в кафе «Лесная поляна»?  
– Давайте, – Скотт, похоже, не привык ссориться со Стайлзом, был очень рад примирению и согласился бы пойти даже в гей-клуб. – Никто не против?  
Джексон, разумеется, презрительно скривился, но у других возражений не нашлось.  
В кафе они сдвинули два столика и накинулись на еду с пылом набегавшихся за день волчат. Стайлз опять болтал без умолку, и Дерек чувствовал, что от этой болтовни где-то внутри становится тепло.  
Первым опять уехал Скотт, потом Дэнни заявил, что сегодня хочет лечь пораньше, потому что завтра ему рано вставать. Когда засобирались Айзек и Джексон, Мэтт бросил на Дерека вопросительный взгляд.  
– Я же Стайлза отвожу сегодня, – сказал Дерек, стараясь казаться беспечным. – Так что можешь не ждать меня.  
Мэтт кивнул и принялся натягивать куртку. Бойд, хлопнув себя по коленкам, тоже поднялся:  
– Пожалуй, и мне пора.  
До Дерека вдруг дошло, что они остаются вдвоем со Стайлзом. Он в панике посмотрел на Стилински. Тот тоже выглядел озадаченным, и вдруг широко ухмыльнулся:  
– Ух ты. Прямо первое свидание. Кафе, поздний вечер, все дела… тебе не стремно, Хейл?  
– Здесь никого нет, кроме нас, – невпопад ответил Дерек.  
– Я и говорю – свидание.  
– А я говорю – можешь не пытаться меня подколоть. Никто не оценит.  
Стайлз неожиданно смутился и замолчал. Дерек в ужасе понял, что не знает, о чем разговаривать. Он уставился на Стайлза в надежде, что тот что-нибудь придумает, но Стайлз тоже выжидательно смотрел на него.  
– Эээ… ммм… какие у тебя планы дальше?  
– Доехать домой на твоем мотоцикле, – прыснул Стайлз.  
Дерек покраснел.  
– Если это свидание, – отсмеявшись, сказал Стайлз, – то это самое отстойное свидание, о каком я только слышал.  
– Мда, – Дерек все еще был густо-малиновым. – Наверное, это худшее твое свидание.  
К его изумлению, Стайлз резко стал еще краснее, чем он сам.  
– Я что-то не то сказал? – осторожно уточнил Дерек.  
– Если это свидание, – буркнул багровый Стайлз, – то… это первое мое свидание.  
Дерек обалдел. Если они продолжат в том же духе, то в результате просто сбегут друг от друга куда глаза глядят, потому что дальше краснеть им будет некуда.  
– Слушай, а что тебе сегодня отец не звонит? – схватился он за единственную мысль, пришедшую в голову.  
– Он мне сообщение скинул, что сегодня он, возможно, поедет на задержание.  
– Кого? – глаза Дерека загорелись.  
– Не знаю, – усмехнулся Стайлз, – это тебе лучше знать.  
– Мне-то откуда? – озадачился Дерек.  
– Оттуда, что на задержание он собирался с твоим дядей. Что, он все-таки раскопал, кто поджег дом?  
– Понятия не имею, – медленно ответил Дерек. – Он мне ничего не говорил.  
– Ну, раз мой отец до сих пор не включил программу родительского контроля – я так понимаю, что и тебя дома никто не ждет, – подытожил Стайлз. – Черт, Хейл, похоже, у нас все-таки позднее вечернее свидание. Нам просто придется посмотреть в глаза факту.  
Дерек послушно посмотрел в глаза, только не факту, а Стайлзу. И спросил:  
– Что ты пел сегодня в самом конце?  
Стайлз неожиданно смутился.  
– Это… это не из мессы. В смысле, это редко исполняют на мессе.  
– Я не разобрал слова, да и все равно я не знаю латыни. О чем оно?  
– Про другие ты не спрашивал, о чем они, – огрызнулся Стайлз.  
– Про другие я уже нашел в интернете, – пояснил Дерек, не давая сбить себя с толку. – Так что это за песнопение?  
– Stabat mater, – неохотно ответил Стайлз. – «Стояла Мать скорбящая возле креста, исполненная слез, где распят Сын. Ее же душу стонущую, омраченную и скорбящую, пронзил меч».  
Дерека потрясли эти слова.  
– Тебе не понравилось? – хмуро спросил Стайлз.  
– Мне очень понравилось, – честно ответил Дерек. – Это звучало почти как обычная песня, только очень-очень грустная, и от самого сердца… а оказывается, это и правда про сердце, пронзенное мечом. Но почему?  
– Что – почему? – не понял Стайлз.  
– Почему это? Ты же говорил, что все это у тебя как память о маме… А тут все наоборот, это же про мать, потерявшую сына… – Дерек растерянно замолк.  
– Это про истекающее кровью от страданий сердце, – возразил Стайлз.  
– Сердце матери, – кивнул Дерек.  
Стайлз не ответил и отвернулся. Дерек мучительно соображал, что бы еще сказать, но на ум ничего не шло. Вздохнув, он смирился с поражением.  
– Ну, раз уж свидание у нас все равно не удалось, давай я тебя отвезу домой, что ли?  
Стайлз коротко кивнул, по-прежнему не глядя на Дерека.  
До дома Стилински они доехали быстро, Дерек заглушил мотор, Стайлз слез с мотоцикла и стянул с себя шлем.  
– Ну… пока, – сказал он как-то неловко и, сутулясь, пошел к дому.  
Выглядел он так, как будто что-то его ужасно расстроило. А Дерек по-прежнему не знал, что ему сказать. «Истекающее кровью от страданий сердце, – в сердцах подумал Дерек, – это точно про меня». И чуть не свалился с байка. До него наконец дошло.  
– Стайлз! – крикнул он, торопливо соскакивая с мотоцикла и едва не уронив его. – Стайлз! Подожди!  
Стайлз обернулся так быстро, что чуть не упал.  
– Стайлз! – Дерек подбежал к нему вплотную.  
– Что? – Стайлз сглотнул.  
Дерек по-прежнему не знал, что ему сказать, поэтому просто взял его за руку. Стайлз не отнял ладонь. Стоял, отводил глаза и молчал, но руки не отнимал.  
– Давай ты будешь ездить по воскресеньям со мной? Всегда? – выпалил Дерек.  
Стайлз помолчал еще немного, закусив губу.  
– Ты же понимаешь, как это будет выглядеть? – уточнил он.  
– Как свидание? – осторожно предположил Дерек.  
– Самое паршивое свидание, какое только можно представить. В компании еще шестерых парней, – Стайлз наконец поднял голову. – Но… Я буду ездить с тобой.  
– Всегда? – не веря себе, уточнил Дерек.  
– Всегда.  
Стайлз опять опустил глаза, и Дерек не выдержал. Шагнул ближе, поднял лицо Стайлза за подбородок, всмотрелся в глаза. Стайлз смотрел тревожно, но твердо.  
– М-можно? – от волнения Дерек даже заикаться начал.  
Стайлз как-то неопределенно дернул плечами и вдруг сам неловко прижался губами к губам Дерека. У Дерека закружилась голова. Он схватил Стайлза в охапку так, что тот немедленно прервал поцелуй и жалобно пискнул.  
– Хейл!  
– Прости! Прости, – Дерек отступил на шаг. – Просто я…  
– Просто ты медведь, – Стайлз поморщился и ощупал ребра.  
– Для медведя я мелковат, – вздохнул Дерек.  
– Значит, волк. Схватил как добычу.  
– Тогда тебе придется или прогнать меня, или заранее простить, – Дерек снова подошел вплотную. – Потому что я, наверное, еще не раз тебя так схвачу. Просто я влюбился.  
Он сам удивился тому, как легко сказались эти два слова. Они снова встретились взглядами, и тревога в глазах Стайлза постепенно истаивала, уступая место чему-то новому, чего Дерек еще не видел.  
– Я же говорил – не вписываюсь я в католическую церковь, никаким боком, – вздохнул Стайлз и поцеловал Дерека уже всерьез.  
Дерек изо всех сил старался следить за руками, но получалось только не хватать и не стискивать. В остальном руки, похоже, не собирались слушаться головы – шарили, гладили, осторожно касались кончиками пальцев… Справедливости ради, голова тоже ушла в отрыв. Когда они, наконец, расцепились, оба вдохнули воздуха судорожно, как утопающие. Посмотрели друг на друга и расхохотались.  
– Поздно уже, – отсмеявшись, сказал Стайлз. – Нас, конечно, не ждут дома, но пора и честь знать.  
– Мы сможем увидеться завтра? – спросил Дерек. – Я не хочу ждать до следующего воскресенья и свидания на восьмерых.  
– Диктуй номер, – деловито ответил Стайлз. – Я позвоню тебе завтра.  
Дерек просиял и начал диктовать цифры.  
Завтра, однако, обоим оказалось не до звонков. Шериф и Питер вернулись домой поздно ночью, и оба парня пол-ночи не спали, взбудораженные новостями, а на следующий день эти новости всколыхнули весь Бикон-Хиллс. Питеру потребовалась помощь в перелопачивании всех документов и сортировке их на те, что потребуются для суда, и тех, которые останутся в личном пользовании Питера. И с раннего утра Дерек отправился с дядей в контору. Стайлз один раз позвонил ему, но Дерек быстро объяснил, что сегодня занят, и пообещал скинуть сообщение, когда освободится. Освободился он, однако, только поздно вечером, встречаться было поздно, и он позвонил Стайлзу с извинениями. Стайлз для проформы немного покозлился, но быстро отмяк. Они поделились тем, что было известно каждому из них, и распрощались, все еще ошарашенные свалившейся на них информацией.  
На следующий день компания не утерпела и собралась на стоянке в полдень. Стайлз тоже примчался к супермаркету. Скотт выглядел пришибленным, Джексон плевался ядом больше обычного. Еще бы, такого поворота в деле с пожаром никто из них предположить не мог. Семья Мартин оказалась в сложном финансовом положении, и на продажу дома возлагала огромные надежды. Поэтому никакой причины самим поджигать его у них не было, наоборот, они всячески старались поддерживать дом в идеальном состоянии. У них вроде даже нарисовался покупатель, но нашелся человек, которому улучшение финансовой ситуации Мартинов было совсем не по душе. Этим человеком оказалась Кейт, тетя Эллисон, девушки Скотта. Ей очень не нравилось, что Эллисон, дочь влиятельного и уважаемого торговца оружием, встречается со Скоттом – сыном простой медсестры, давно разошедшейся с мужем. Кейт хотелось, чтобы племянница поддержала высокий статус ее брата, поэтому она присмотрела ей в пару Джексона. Но Джексон встречался с Лидией Мартин, и Кейт решила, что если Мартины рухнут в финансовую яму, Джексон, привыкший получать все лучшее, обратит свое внимание на другую девушку, в семье которой с финансами все было в порядке.  
Скотт был в прострации. Его посчитали недостойным Эллисон, его хотели лишить любимой девушки, его любимая девушка оказалась втянута в скандал с поджогом. Конечно, Эллисон и ее отец были ни при чем, но весь город обсуждал их семью, и это не очень-то радовало. Джексон тоже генерил почем зря. Несмотря на все свои закидоны и понты, Лидию он, кажется, искренне любил, и попытка разлучить их таким образом привела его в бешенство. Оба парня в сердцах заявили, что женятся на своих девушках сразу же по окончании школы. Дерек пожал плечами. В Макколе он не сомневался, Уиттмор же был тем еще засранцем. Впрочем, это его не касалось. Стайлз был рядом с ним, хоть и крутился сейчас исключительно вокруг Скотта, утешая и подбадривая его, за Джексона Дерек особо не переживал, а Скотт должен был скоро прийти в себя.  
Все были так увлечены обсуждением ареста Кейт, что никто даже не обратил внимания, что Скотт взял с собой второй шлем, а Стайлз надел его и уселся позади Дерека. Дерек показал глазами на Скотта и одними губами спросил: «Он в курсе?» Стайлз пожал плечами с невыносимо самодовольным выражением лица: «А есть варианты?» Дерек вздохнул. Какая уже разница, стоит остальным парням опомниться – и сегодня же вечером в курсе будет весь город. Пожалуй, у них со Стайлзом есть шанс потеснить Кейт на первом месте в топе самых обсуждаемых событий Бикон-Хиллс.  
– Тебя это так волнует? – шепнул ему на ухо Стайлз, крепко обнимая со спины.  
– Меня волнуешь ты, – улыбнулся Дерек, успокаиваясь, и от души крутанул ручку газа.  
Сегодня он намеревался выжать из байка пятьдесят как минимум. И в реве мотора ему слышался ликующий хор ангелов, эхом отдающийся в сердце.


End file.
